bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sternritter
Problem Problem with the table. The letters dont show ujp. They used to be there but not now. Happens in otehr tables to, like Numeros page. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 18:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Caused by recent MediaWiki updates. Its been fixed, as have the others. 20:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Notes It should be noted somewhere that there are 16 presumable members as stated in recent chapters, and that they are all at least Shinigami Captain Level and above. --NatSting RoGajeel (talk) 04:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thats speculative at best. A specific number is never given for the number of members also all characters are not created equal in power, while some maybe of captain level others may not we do not yet know. Also the individual abilities may be the factor that determines whether they can take on an opponent with ease or not. We cant state something that broad unless its confirmed. -- Kirge Opie Is the Stern Ritter J - JAIL Tricell (talk) 20:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Now find where it says he is a member of the Sternritter.-- :Kirge is not said to be a Stern Ritter anywhere in the story, he is said to be part of a different unit. It is also not said that the letters are exclusive to the Stern Ritter. 20:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Quincies Slain by Kenpachi We currently have three dead Stern Ritters killed by Kenpachi. I won't make any decisions myself, but I think Berenice, Jerome, and Loyd don't have nearly enough relevant information about them that warrants an article creation. Glass Heart seems to agree with me on this, but I want to hear what the other Committee members think, as well as some of the other administrators. For users who are neither Committee members, nor administrators, please wait until we have a final decision regarding this. If an article on any of these characters is created, I will delete them without hesitation. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I apologise for commenting on this despite not being a committee member, but to be honest, I'm confused as to why this is being discussed in the first place. Not only are the characters named (typically enough by itself to warrant an article), but we're also shown their appearance, given an insight into their respective abilities and the manner of their deaths as well. This would at the very least make the size of each article equivalent to one like Rikū Togakushi's, whose creation didn't come under any dispute. Blackstar1 (talk) 12:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Got to agree with Blackstar here. We've created articles on certain Hollows that, prior to databook knowledge, only appeared in one chapter/episode and had even less information present on them than we have been presented on these Quincy. Why are we even discussing this? ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 15:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Considering we have a page for Kirio Hikifune, who was mentioned only very briefly and we know even less about and several students of Karakura high whose name was only seen on a list of students, I'd say there is more than enough info to make a page for each of these characters.-- You do bring up a strong point God. A popular fan-theory is we'll get more information on Hikifune, but that's still pure speculation, something we don't entertain. And even ignoring that specific character in-question, there are still characters who have articles with very little, if any, influence on the story, even less so than the dead Quincies, so I think this could actually work. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I think we could manage to make them. There is enough to do an intro, appearance, very brief personality for one or two, basic plot and brief P&A for whats given. They would be short enough pages, but not that bad imo. 19:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Changed my initial opinion on the topic. I'm perfectly fine with having the articles created on the wiki. As mentioned above, these three Stern Ritter have more information about them than some already-existing articles, so it's all good to me. I'm going to go ahead and close this. The articles are already created. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Stern Ritter spiritual power levels Shouldn't it be added on each of the Stern Ritter's abilities sections, that they have great/immense spiritual power, as it was noted in chapter 499 page 5 by the Research Division, when explaning the situation to Ichigo that all of then had captain levels of power or superior. Any opinion? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Any opinions would be apreciated. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Does anyone plan on commenting on this discussion? Darksusanoo (talk) 17:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :First You cant use a page that has nothing to do with your talk point to start a talk point. Secondly regardless of what was stated in the one chapter you cant use that as a bases for determining power as not all characters are equal in power, even if they were on the same status. Unique Powers work differently on different characters if they work at all (As shown by Kenpachi) and we dont place information unless its stated or shown and that has to be specifically shown in an individual context.-- ::Actually i made it here because it would be easier instead of writting on each individual page...plus it was a clear statement...individuals of power equal or superior to that of a captain done by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, which are the experts in analyzing an individual's spiritual power which is their power level, not their unique abilities, plus what do you mean as shown by Kenpachi? Darksusanoo (talk) 18:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I know exactly what your saying, what im saying is regardless a broad classification doesnt have anything to do with an individual which is what we use as the basis to determine power level when it comes to a character. There was a similar point made about the Espada and that did not determine the power level we used on their individual pages. Hence why the point of your statement doesnt have merit because power level on this site is determined by what an individual is shown or stated to be capable of, that is reflected by an individuals unique capability as well as their weaknesses and strengths. We arent going to make a broad statement with nothing known about the individual to support it. Also if youve read the manga you know the S.R.D.I. are attempting unsuccessfully to make a conclusive and accurate verification of the spiritual power of the enemies and have used a uncertain guess based on the amount of damage to give some idea, point being all characters are not equal in power, therefore we cant claim they all are. -- Designation letter for As Nodt - F "Fear" In the table , in which the Stern Ritter are listed , alongside their designated letter , the table entry at As Nodt is empty , although his designation letter is stated as F - from "Fear" , in his wiki article dedicated to him . Amagai88 (talk) 12:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC) The letter is F but theres no proff of what it is for. Your guessing and dont have to be on this wiki long to know they dont do that. F can mean 'The Frightful' or 'The Fantastic'. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 13:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Nowhere on As Nodt's page does it say anything about F for Fear. We do not make assumptions, it has to be stated otherwise its not placed.-- Split Romaji The romaji should be split, ie Shuterun Ritta as opposed to Shuterunritta, due to the name being two words. maggosh 01:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :The opposite, actually. It's one word. Compound nouns in German are connected directly, so it SHOULD be Sternritter. I have not seen the original kana in this case so I don't know if there was a space (or more likely, a dot) to separate the two parts of the term, but Stern Ritter is not correct German grammar. See Jagdarmee as an example - not Jagd Armee.Tipres (talk) 20:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Stern Ritter is not proper german grammar, no, but it is what kubo wrote. Kubo doesn't know german. He makes mistakes.-- :::Oh, I know he does. Not that I don't believe you, but do you happen to know where he wrote the name out, in Roman letters? I checked the RAW of chapter 503 and saw Sternritter being written as a single word in kana, but I can't find 489, when the term was first used. Tipres (talk) 23:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::In chapter 489 it was written as kana too, as 星十字騎士団(シュテルンリッター). Due to the size of the speech bubble the phrase was cut in half though, and appeared to be 星十字(シュテルン)騎士団(リッター). However looking at chapter 503 shows that when spelt upon a single line, the kana is meant for the whole phrase (ン is halfway between 字 and 騎). You can compare it with the furigana placement on 503's title to see what it would be like if 'Stern' and 'Ritter' were intended to be separate words linked to 星十字 and 騎士団 respectively -- "Wrath"'s kana is visibly more stretched than "as"'s is, yet both are two characters in kana. Bluesun1 (talk) 00:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::So what you're saying is that "Stern Ritter" was never spelled out in Roman letters like some of the recent names, but rather just divided into two separate words by the restrictions of the speech bubble the first time the term was used? And since then, it's been shown to actually be a single phrase? Excuse me if I'm missing something here, but in that case, I see no reason not to change the page name, making it both grammatically correct and bringing it in line with what recent manga chapters have shown. Tipres (talk) 12:14, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to push for renaming the page officially. This topic was already discussed above, under the "Split Romaji" header, but nothing ever came of it. Bluesun posted some good obversations supporting the idea that the original spelling of the name as two separate words in kana was merely due to the restraints of the speech bubble, and that it was actually supposed to be a single word. No space, just Sternritter. It seems that every time the term was spelled out in kana after the initial one, it was a single word. Here's the RAW for Chapter 510 as the most recent example: http://i45.tinypic.com/349fiwj.jpg As I've stated before, this would also be the grammatically correct version and unless there was some kind of release showing the official spelling in Roman letters being Stern Ritter, this seems to be the best way to spell it, being in line with what the author actually wrote the majority of times. Tipres (talk) 14:45, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Deceased Sternritter Shouldn't be Buzzbee marked as deceased too? He was one of the group that assaults Yamamoto along with Äs and NaNaNa. EvilDragonLord (talk) 00:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Buzzbee has never been seen. His name was mentioned once. We have no face to put the name.-- Mohawk Sternritter I just wanted to ask if we should make a page the male Sternritter with the Mohawk haircut, since he was shown often and also survived Ryujinjakka. --ZeroEspada (talk) 15:53, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :We don't have a name, a personality, a single line said by them, or anything significant to make a page for. He does not meet our standards for page creation.-- Well, he said " Die, you old geezer" When attacking Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, showing a rather aggressive and disrespectful attitude/persona. Moreover, he was one of the first few Sternritter to Dèbut and was shown several times and has survived Ryūjinjakka. I really agree with you that we don't have enough information (Daten^^) considering his personality and abilities. But we have some info about his attitude and appearance. --ZeroEspada (talk) 16:54, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Shaz Domino Given that he was blasted by Ichigo's Bankai Getsuga Tensho on the spot and no trace of him was to be seen afterward, is it really sensible to list him as active? One of the Sternritter even remarked that "His Reiatsu vanished?!", probably referring to Domino. I know we haven't received his death certificate yet, but "Unknown" status would make much more sense in my opinion. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:36, October 17, 2012 (UTC) They were referring to Ichigo when they said that his reiatsu disappeared. He vanished from sight after emerging. "Unknown" would seem to be more appropriate at this point. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 15:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I wasn't sure about this Reiatsu thing, that's why I suggested "Unknown". Thanks for your support. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Äs Nödt and NaNaNa Shouldn't we let their status as unknown? Since that Mohawk Sternritter survived the flames there is possibility that Äs and NaNaNa are still alive as well. We don't have exact proof.--ZeroEspada (talk) 19:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :No what you dont have is proof they are alive. One person happening to be alive has nothing to do with the others until such time as they are seen alive. -- :It doesn't mean they're dead either. You don't have any more proof that they're dead than that they're alive, or that Kenpachi is alive either. Unknown should be the best choice and the wikia has been wrong about deceased individuals before, so why be so presumptuous to put deceased?-- Personality Sections for Some May I add personality sectons for several of the Stern Ritter? Though little is known of their personalities, we still know some things about them.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 00:29, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Not necessary at this time, otherwise the information would have been already placed.-- :: Okay. I came across personality sections for some of them on other Bleach Wiki's (such as the Spanish one), and thought I should bring up he topic here.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 01:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Oh i see well for now we are gonna wait a bit seeing as the personalities of the characters in question arent fully elaborated on and can lead to speculation. They also wouldn't be much when it comes to length. Thank You though.-- :: No problem.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 03:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) "Geh geh geh" guy The guy who mind-controlled Jidanbo into smashing SRDI is the same as the white-bearded guy with a staff from chapter 543. He has appeared twice, already. Should he be included on this page? Will-O-Wisp (talk) Funny thing, I just picked up on this myself. Unfortunately, I think we need a little more confirmation to draw those kinds of conclusions. Like if we had seen if he had pointy shoes or not. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Actually that person is believe to be Shaz Domino since he is the one who attacked Akon in 512, Mangastream revealled that person name, Yajiuma's, plus I think he isn't in the Stern Ritter group, but he might have a letter, like Quilige who wasn't in the Stern Ritters but had a letter. (CoolJazzman (talk) 13:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC)) I can't tell if there names are German, Spanish or something else entirely. --Primarch11 13:29, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Some of their names are German, but Kisuke once stated Quincy were scattered all over the world, so they would be Quinices of different heritage, like Mask De Masculine is of Mexican heritage and that Cang Du might be of Chinese heritage. CoolJazzman (talk) 13:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to close the discussion here. There's no room in the article to entertain speculation, so there's no point in continuing without definitive evidence. Anything else can be discussed in the forums or what have you. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I know this discussion isn't supposed to be edited anymore, but creating a new one would be inconvenient for this small detail. Mangastream translation of the chapter names the "geh geh geh" guy Yajiuma. Is it really a name, or just romaji, like Ojiji-sama? Will-O-Wisp (talk) :It means "observer". So no, it's not his name. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, There's a battle on the field. 15:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Stern Ritter similar to Espada The stern ritter are described as being equal to the Gotei 13 Captains in power so should they not be considered the main rivals of the Shinigami Captains just as the Espada are labeled? --Wynia (talk) 19:29, June 26, 2013 (UTC) That was what Zommari said out of arrogance, the Espada would have no such relation to the term as to be equal to the Captains because of one Espada's arrogance.--CNBA3 (talk) 19:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Stern Ritter Letters I am trying to understand, are the letters granted by Yhwach as designations also what gives them their unique abilities? Like A non Stern Rtter Quilge Opie's "J" the "Jail" which can imprison Ichigo and seal portals or what ever? And what about Uryu's "A" the same as Yhwach.--CNBA3 (talk) 15:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC)